Anguished Flames
by iTorchic
Summary: Experimented on, Roy Mustang has to deal with another set of problems! Now he's on his own quest while trying to hide his biggest secret and what does the philosopher’s stone have to do with it? Will Roy ever be the same again? implyed Royai. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my new story! I intended to post it next year, but I am still working on my other stories and I've had this one, along with another one, planned out for months! Plus, I think that I need to write a little more angst and morbid humor a bit. Nothing like practice, right?**

**Like I said, I have this story all planned out! I even made a little booklet for it that contains a 6 page plot web. It should be around 43 chapters if I stick to my plan but I may go over, and I may go under but I think that this will turn out to be a good story!**

**So, may I introduce my newest fan fiction: Anguished Flames!**

Anguished Flames

Chapter 1

In the rain. Of course it HAD to be in the rain. The psychopaths just love to ambush me while the madman theme of a thunderstorm kidnapping continues on in their twisted brains. I thought Fullmetal was the one who always got into trouble. -sigh-, I guess it's my turn to tell the tale of how I became entwined even further into the clutches of the mythical philosopher's stone. Seems that Elric brothers and I are becoming more alike in each passing year.

My name is Colonel Roy Mustang and I looking for the philosopher's stone. You may have heard about my exploits in the Ishbal war, but I prefer to forget. I am the superior of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist who is the youngest state alchemist in history. You might even know the Elric brother's secret, however you know I wouldn't but if you do then you might sympathize with my situation right now, even if I'd prefer to not be pitied.

I never attempted human transmutation, but my existence has ended up as though I had. I could literally be called a 'puppet' of the military. You may be wondering what exactly happened to me. Well, I'll tell you my story if you want to know. However, it's classified. If to speak of it to another person then you'll be sent to the Amestris military prison. Well, you can talk about it to my personal team and the Elric brothers. Other than that, it stays between us.

It began on a mission straight from the Furer. It was to investigate the home of a runaway state alchemist: the Psychic Alchemist. Perhaps I should have prepared more. I decided that I would lead my team in and we ended up being separated. I remember being knocked out from behind. The next thing I knew I was waking up, strapped to a table. The madman, who I am assuming was the Psychic alchemist, ranted on about me being his new perfect specimen. It took me a few moments to understand what he meant and he must have recognized the confusion on my face. He grabbed a huge knife and slammed it into my arm and I winced, waiting for the pain to arrive but it never did. I opened my eyes to see him holding up my arm. He laughing manically before explaining that I wasn't going to die, or at least not yet. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't breathing, yet I was still alive. That's when my mind drifted to the Elric brothers. I demanded that he tell me what he did to my soul and he laughed. He laughed right in my face as he reconnected the arm back onto my body. Then he got up and opened a box and I felt disgusted. I saw my pale body lying in there, still in uniform and shallowly breathing. He said it was still alive, but that my mind and soul were transplanted into this body of a puppet that he designed specifically for me. Wonderful, he was probably a stalker. However, I must give him props for making it so realistic. It was even covered in a plastic that looked exactly like skin and I could still blink and move my eyes. The mouth worked as well, so I was basically inside a perfectly made puppet. Just wonderful. I just knew I had to wait till the time was right to make my escape, or my team find me.

**Ta da! So, that basically Mustang's monologue at first. You know, like a speaking story would start. However, it'll be switching to a regular format starting next chapter! So: like? Dislike? Tell me in a review! I'll put up the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm sick, to the point where I couldn't talk, and I fell down the stairs. Wonderful, huh?**

**Crazymellow102: He's not a robot! He's a soul trapped in a puppet1 Pretty much like Al.**

**Peaceofmindalchemist: I love ego boosts. XD For an example: all of the freshmen at my school in anime club think that I'm in charge of anime club. I'm a sophomore. My friend, Chelsea is in charge is a senior. However, I am most likely getting reins of it next year. =] However, it was hilarious to have so many people asking me questions for anime club. I was able to answer them though. Then I steered them to Chelsea. Yea, Roy rocks. I'm also putting up a story tonight that has Roy as a main character with Edward. No yaoi though. I don't write yaoi. Glad you like the story!**

**Sacalow: Wait till the end of this story! You'll really go 'wow'. XD Yes, I do use my DSi to read fan fiction into the early morning hours. It's one of the main reasons I use it! XD I do have a flip note, but I can't remember my log in info.**

**Theflamefangirl: thanks!**

**So, now without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

Anguished Flames

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I know why Fullmetal is so persistent to find the stone. I'm trapped in a puppet just like Alphonse is trapped in armor, however my 'new' body was more subtle. I was still strapped to the damn table, however that psychopath had left and took my body with him. Just fucking great. Now I'm stuck here, and if my hunch is correct, I can't eat or sleep so I may be stuck here until someone eventually finds me. If this isn't mental torture, I don't know what is. I'll have to give a little more effort in finding leads for the boys once I get out of this mess.

-one week later-

GOD DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEAM!? They were even in the same building as me when this thing freak'n started!!!! There is a layer of dust coving me since I'm stuck to this table! Ugh, I'll have to try myself. Again. I had been scratching a transmutation circle onto the back of my hand using the edge of the damn table. It was basic, but it would be enough to get me out of here.

Yes! I grinned to myself as I finally finished the circle. I focused my energy on the circle as I then pressed my hand up against the table and I suddenly felt myself falling onto the floor. I landed onto the bricks I had transmuted the stone table into and took off the bindings on my arms and legs. I saw the wood shavings on the ground next to the bricks and I looked at my hand. I pocketed them before pulling my gloves back on and dusted myself off. Thankfully, the maniac let me change back into my uniform however he still had my body. I am going to find that bastard and make him give back my body!

**SLAM**

"Colonel?! Are you in here?!"

"Oh now you all decide to show up!" I groaned as my team stood in the doorway.

"Boss! You're alive!" Havoc exclaimed and my eye twitched. However that was possible, I have no clue but I didn't wish to ponder that at the moment.

"Of course I'm alive. I just got myself out of my bindings." I replied bitterly. Hawkeye walked up and saluted.

"I am sorry for the mistake of putting you in harm's way sir." She said and I saw her eyes were clouded.

"It's alright Hawkeye. At ease. It was my fault I got myself into this mess. Did you manage to apprehend the Psychic alchemist?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"You mean you didn't find him?!" I exclaimed and Havoc shrugged.

"Never saw him. We only reported that you were missing and we've been looking for the past week."

"Feels like it's been two." I muttered and sighed. "We had better get back to Headquarters." I said as I began to walk out of the room.

"But Sir!" Fuery stammered and I stopped, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital to get checked out?"

"Yeah Sir." Breda added, "You've been missing for a week. Shouldn't you see if there's anything wrong?" Of course there was something wrong! I couldn't let a military, let alone regular doctor find out about me now.

"I'm fine." I replied and began to walk out again.

"Sir, you are going to the hospital." Hawkeye stated and I left out a small sigh.

"No." With that, I walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Regular POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, things seem to be getting back to normal." Breda said as everyone was working on their paperwork at HQ, well everyone except for the Colonel. It had been a few days since the Colonel had returned and after he had been questioned, now things were falling back into the same old loop.

"Sir." Hawkeye said curtly as she worked on her paperwork. She didn't even have to look up to know that the Colonel wasn't working on paperwork. It was instinct by now.

"But I don't wanna work on paperwork." Roy moaned with his head facedown on the desk.

Click

The Colonel usually would have started furiously working on his papers at the sound of the dreaded gun, but however today he seemed to just brush it off. The other men just silently began to hide behind their desks due to the tension that was growing by the second, along with the Lieutenant's temper.

"_Sir_." She repeated, this time through clenched teeth.

The men merely watched as Roy stayed in his facedown position.

"This is not going to end up well." Havoc whispered anxiously and the others nodded. No one had defied Hawkeye. Not even the Colonel himself, except for today.

**BANG**

"DAMN!"

Riza stood there, pale faced. She had hit him. The Colonel had been hit by the ricocheting bullet in the left shoulder where he now clutched.

"You're all dismissed." Roy said anxiously as he briskly walked out of the office, clutching his shoulder. It was dead silent in the office as the men watched Hawkeye as she stared at the gun. She had never missed. However, this was the first time something like this had happened.

"Is…..the Colonel going to be alright?" Fuery meekly asked only to be met with silence.

"I think he'll be fine since he managed to walk out of here." Falman replied after a few moments. They began creeping out from their desks and Hawkeye looked at them.

"We need to go to the hospital to see if he's alright." She stated and the others nodded.

"Hey, is that wood pieces on the Colonel's desk?" Everyone looked to where Breda was pointing where on Mustang's desk, there were tons of splinters of wood that previously not there before.

"How did those get there?" Havoc asked and he went over and looked at them but that's when he spotted it. "Isn't that the bullet?" Everyone walked over and covered in splinters, was the bullet and a small piece of blue fabric.

"I shot through his entire shoulder." Hawkeye whispered and the others turned to her.

"The Colonel will be fine!" Breda said, "It was an accident and he knows it. It was a ricochet and it was completely unexpected. We should just go and check and see how he's doing." Everyone nodded and left the office to head to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, the bullet went clean through! How am I going to explain this? I ran to the restroom until I heard my team walking past in the hallway. I took another look at my shoulder in the mirror and shuddered. This is beyond creepy. Well, perhaps I should have listened to Riza in the first place…. Can't help it now.

After a few more minutes, I clamped my hand over my shoulder so no one would see the clean cut hole in it and went back into the office. Just like I expected, the wood from my shoulder had been there along with the piece of my uniform. I quickly transmuted the piece back into my uniform and pocketed the wood. I headed home quickly, hoping I could find a way to fix my temporary body before anyone found out.

**Beware of random bullets! Poor Roy! I think the crew will be more suspicious now, how long until they find out? Come back for the next update to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've been multi-tasking like mad._

_So, onto the reviews!_

_CrazyMellow102: It's fine. I didn't specify it. Yes, the great Hawkeye actually missed her shot! Well, it was a ricochet. Anyways, that was a good reason of being a soul in a puppet is that it didn't hurt him._

_Sacalow: Well, this update ruined that statement. XD I love my Dsi and it is great for reading at midnight. =D_

_Peaceofmindalchemist: Yes it looks like him, it's even actual hair, however it is not Roy's hair. It has been rare to see a non-yaoi Roy fic! XD I have another one planned and it just has Roy and Ed as friends in an odd situation which neither of them know how to get out of. It has plenty of Royai and Edwin. _

_The Silent Orion: Well, I think that Roy would be hesitant to call them, seeing as they are in the same situation and he wants them to succeed. Besides, Ed and Al are on the road right now so it would be nearly impossible to find them. Besides, I have a way more amusing way of having Ed and Al find out about the Colonel. Very amusing indeed and I promise that later on in the story, Ed and Al will help him. It's something that may be in one of those old black and white 'horror' movies. XD With help from Hughes of course. =D_

_So, Roy is going to get into some trouble when Riza finds out that he didn't go to the hospital. Let's see what happens next, shall we?_

_**Anguished Flames**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I stood in front of my full length mirror in my bed room and if I was still in my human body, I would have been sick. I could see right through my right shoulder and I had to try and use alchemy on myself to fix the hole. If this isn't human alchemy, then what the heck is this? I had tried transmuting some simple wood from around my house to practice working with the element. Since, ironically, I usually only used fire.**_

_**I hadn't used other elements for alchemy other than the ones necessary for fire for years now, although I knew how to use them. Now I had the shards of wood from my shoulder in my palm with a pencil drawing of a basic transmutation circle around the hole. Now all I had to do was press my fingers against the array.**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_**Roy?!" Damn Maes. Why did you have to show up now? **_

"_**Roy, I know you're in there! I heard you were shot, so why aren't you at the hospital?!" Could he be any louder? There was a pause then the door opened and I felt a wave of panic.**_

"_**Go away Maes!" I shouted but that only cause him to run. I tried to grab my shirt to cover up the hole but he was already in the door frame.**_

"_**Roy?!" Maes was gaping and I sighed. Well, that didn't last long…**_

"_**Hey…..Hughes….."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riza's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**What do you mean that Roy Mustang never showed up here?!" I growled. That man was testing my patience. **_

"_**I'm sorry ma'am, but we haven't seen the Colonel in a few months since his last visit with the doctor." Damn the man, he is so stubborn.**_

"_**Come on." I was practically growling and the men were cowering in fear as they followed but Roy was pushing my last nerve and if he killed himself over pride then I'll be even more pissed off. Damn men and their stubbornness against getting help.**_

"_**Ummm, Lieutenant?"**_

"_**What?" I snapped as I whipped my head around to see the rest of the members of the idiotic colonel's team who looked extremely pale.**_

"_**Perhaps we should go check his house." Havoc suggested and I took a deep breath and nodded. They seemed to dash out of the door and through the hallways while narrowly avoiding patients and I walked out behind them but with a slower pace.**_

_**Did he think he was immortal or something? That man always finds a way to worry me. Damn that man, but how could he not come here after being shot clean through the shoulder? Was he trying to die and not fulfill his goal to reach the position of Furer? I've been backing him up for years yet every time he goes a step forward, he goes two steps back. Now I have to deal with an injured Colonel who is damn stubborn to go to the hospital. **_

_**I was walking through the halls when I began to notice everyone dodging my current glare and I could understand completely. Apparently the men of Eastern Headquarters had a poll by a raise of hands. The question was that if they were faced with an angry Riza Hawkeye or an assassin, 3 angry bears, with a homunculus in a blizzard which they would rather face. Apparently all of the men will be in blizzards very soon. I stormed my way into the Colonel's office to see Hughes, and the moron himself.**_

"_**Where the hell were you?" I growled and I saw the men flinch at the tone.**_

"_**I was getting my wound stitched and bandaged Lieutenant. Ask Hughes." He replied and I switched my glare to the man next at him who jumped.**_

"_**Yes, he was getting his wound taken care of! He was complaining the whole time about me showing my adorable pictures of Elysia the entire time! Thank goodness he didn't have his gloves though otherwise he would have burned my precious photos!" Well, it seems like the Colonel was safe for now.**_

"_**I'm going to the shooting range." I growled and I slammed the door behind me as I left to calm my nerves. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**You owe big time for that." Maes said as soon as we heard the angry woman's footsteps stalk away. **_

"_**I know. I would be equivalent to Swiss cheese after she was done." I groaned and set my head on the table.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell us about your situation." Maes asked as he sat down on one of the couches. **_

"_**Because I didn't want to burden you all." I grumbled and I knew that the family man in the room with me was smirking.**_

"_**You sound like a young blond haired alchemist right now Roy…"**_

"_**Shut up Maes."**_

_**Sorry for such a late update! Schedule has been jam-packed and I hardly have time to write these lately! I'm not stopping though! I SHALL PREVAIL OVER TIME!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm starting to somewhat regret having so many stories that need to constantly be updated. -_-**

**I'm not going to answer reviews right now, but please don't stop reviewing!**

**I had this chapter typed up, but then my computer crashed so I had to start it over!**

Anguished Flames

Chapter 4

Of course I had to be sent on a mission to catch a mass murderer who loves cutting people up. Apparently the man was a relative to Barry the Chopper. Just wonderful.

It had been another mission from the Furer, the week after Maes found out about my current condition, and yet again I end up being messed up. Now, my entire body was separated: my arms were somewhere by the table, I'm pretty sure my legs are somewhere nearby, my torso is still clothed enough and is laying a few feet in front of me. Leaving me as just a fucking head. The most I can do now is blink and what good is that when my team is scouring the rest of the damn building. Now to mention it's an abandoned paint warehouse and during our little fight, red paint was knocked all over the place staining my body parts with red pain and not to mention splatters of it were on my face.

Of course the coward of a murderer fled after making sure I was immobile so I was stuck here alone.

Bastard.

"Colonel? Are you in here?" Havoc called and I knew I was in some deep shit. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps coming closer to the room and I would have groaned. Of all the ways for them to find out, it just had to be when I was chopped up and covered in this damn red paint. Sort of looks like blood actually…

I closed my eyes and waited for the 2nd lieutenant to come in and contemplated the ways I could get out of this one without Hawkeye killing me.

"Colonel!" Havoc gasped and immediately went running to find the others and they were all in the room within a minute. This will certainly go over well….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riza's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hawkeye! The Colonel's down!" Havoc yelled as he poked his head the room with his face as pale as a ghost and no cigarette in site.

"Take me to him." I nearly yelled and I ran into the hall after him, barely noticing the others join us as we weaved our way through the giant warehouse.

But then we reached the room.

I felt my limbs turn to lead and my mind went blank except for one thing:

I had failed.

Roy's body parts lay scattered across the room, covered in fresh blood, his blood, and his head laid discarded near the center of the room with blood covering parts of his face. Fuery was whimpering and Falman put his arm to comfort him, Breda looked a mix of pale and green while Havoc just looked away, however I couldn't stop staring at the gory mess in front of me.

The one man I had known since my childhood, who had grown to be my friend, then my superior officer lay dead in front of my eyes and I could do nothing but stare. I'm a pathetic excuse of a human.

I should have been there with him instead of just letting him go check this part of the warehouse by himself. He may be, been in this case, the flame alchemist but he wasn't invincible!

I didn't even realize I had walked forward and slumped to my knees in front of his head, just staring at it and tears threatening to overflow, they were already pooling. I closed my eyes to keep them back…

It was over.

"Riza, what are you doing?"

I looked down to see Roy's eyes staring at me and frowning. I did what any normal person would do in this situation.

BANG

"Dammit!" The head swore as I shot another bullet at it as I scrambled backwards against the legs of the men. If they mention this in the future, they'll get bullets too. "Damn it Riza! Don't shoot me! I might actually die this time if you hit me in the head!"

"Roy?" I asked hesitantly and the head attempted to nod however it was not having much luck so he settled for a grunt and an eye roll.

"What the hell happened to you chief?" Jean exclaimed as he looked around room at the scattered body parts, "You're all chopped up and you're still talking to us!"

"It's warehouse 13 all over again! His unrest soul has returned!" Fuery sobbed as he tried to run however a stunned Falman held him back.

"Sir, why are you only a head?" I asked bluntly while Roy glared at Havoc and Fuery.

"If you lift up my head you could see exactly why, but to keep the disturbing event from happening, I got stuck in a situation after the last Furer mission." He stated and I felt myself go cold again.

"What kind of situation?" Havoc asked, looking at Roy's head and I could see he was trying not to wince.

"The Alphonse Elric sort of situation."

"Sir, who else knows about this?" I asked and stared him straight in the eye.

"Maes, but that's it and he found out when I was trying to fix my shoulder." He groaned and I blushed. At least he didn't get injured from the ricochet.

"Well that makes sense about the wood now." Breda said,

"And why the Colonel didn't go to the hospital too!" Fuery added.

"Well that's all fine, but can you please pick me up! Being stuck like this annoys the hell out of me."

"Fine. Men, please pull the Colonel together and escort him to the car. We need to take him to his home."

"Riza, I thought I'm the Colonel here!"

"You're incapable of moving at the moment so I am stepping in for now."

"Can you at least get all of this paint off of me?"

-two hours later-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn murderer.

I'm stuck in pieces and my own crew and Maes can't even put me back together! This has got to be one of the most annoying days in my life.

"Colonel, please stop pouting."

Damn.

"Well Roy, looks like we can't fix you." Maes said with a sigh as he fell backward in MY chair.

"What do you mean by, 'You can't fix me'." I growled and he smirked while picking up my head. I'm going to kill him when I can move my arms again.

"Just as I said." Maes said with a grin, "The joints are split, so we can't pull your sorry self together Roy. You'll have to pull in a favor from your resident alchemist."

"Hell no." I said blankly. There was no way in hell that I'll ask him for help. I'll never hear the end of it.

"Well I hope you like being a table ornament sir, because if you don't call him then you're stuck like that." Riza said and I muttered a curse. There was only one person who could possibly fix me at the current moment.

I had to pull in Fullmetal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-10 minutes later-

"Mr. Fullmetal sir?"

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call."

"Sure."

I had finally finished the mission that Colonel Ego had sent me on two weeks ago and Al was grabbing my suitcase out of our room before we left our hotel to follow another lead. Sure enough, it was just another insane lunatic alchemist with no stone. These are just getting old!

"_Yo Edward!"_

"Mr. Hughes? Why are you calling here?" I asked, I wasn't surprised he had found us. He works in investigations after all.

"_Well, Roy needs your help."_

"The Colonel actually needs my help? HA!" Since when does he need my help?

"_I'm serious Ed. He's having a hard time…pulling himself back together."_

"Fine, fine. But he owes me one."

"_Thank you Edward!"_

"K, see ya Hughes." I hung up the phone just as Al came down with my suitcase.

"Hey Al, change of plans. We're heading to Central." I said as I grabbed my suitcase out of his hand.

"Really? Why's that brother?"

"We need to go help the Flame out of a bind." I replied as we left the hotel. This may be interesting…..

**Yay! I finally got this chapter done! Poor Roy! XD But the next chapter shall be interesting. XD Well, please review guys! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I would have gotten this posted a few days ago, but it seems that I have developed an addiction to Tetris… heheheheh…. *runs off to play***

Anguished Flames

Chapter 5

-the next day-

"The Elrics are going to be here soon." Maes said and I sighed. I was actually looking forward to this visit due to the fact that I wanted to be pulled back together again. So far, my arm had been stolen by Hawkeye's dog more than once and slobbered on and my head had been messed with on more than one occasion and I was pissed off. I'll show Jean what it's like to have your head used as a basketball…

"Are we staying here?" I asked as I looked around my home office. Riza had stepped out of the room for the moment while my men were back at work. Maes was there for 'support'.

"Well, we could send Riza to go pick up the boys while we stayed here." He suggested and I hummed an approval.

"That could work…" I said as an idea formed and I knew my face was in a grin.

"Oh no… you have that same look on your face as when we were at the academy." Maes groaned, "What kind of scheme do you have this time?"

"I think I have a way to have a little 'fun' with Fullmetal."

"Riza and Edward may kill you, you know." Maes said warily, but a grin was beginning to form.

"That's why we wait till she goes to pick up the boys."

"You're an evil man, Roy Mustang."

"And you're my accomplice. Glad we worked that out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long uncomfortable night on the train, Al and I got off the train and I looked around drowsily.

"So, what do you think the Colonel wants?" Al asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." I said as my eyes scanned the station and I spotted a familiar navy blue uniform.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" I exclaimed as she walked up with a smile.

"It's nice to see you boys again." She said and I looked around.

"So, where's the Colonel?" I asked but I didn't see his smug mug anywhere and looked back to her.

"That's why he asked for you Edward." She replied and led us to a car and we drove off, however I didn't know the neighborhood we were going into.

"Where are we going Lieutenant?" Al asked and I caught her eye in the rear view mirror.

"We are headed to the Colonel's home." I paled and let out a groan.

"Why the hell are we going there?" I moaned and Al nudged me.

"He'll tell you when we arrive."

It was a short drive before she pulled into a driveway of a normal looking house. It was a dark navy blue with a white door, two stories, and didn't look anything like I had thought the Colonel would live in. We entered through the front door and I looked around his living room and yet again, it didn't seem like Mustang lived here.

There was a leather couch, a few chairs, hardwood floors and I could see the entrance to the kitchen. In front of the couch was a table that had various books scattered with some notes.

"I believe he is upstairs." I was snapped out of my inspection by the Lieutenant who was pointing towards the stairs. "His office is the first door on the left." She went to go get something from the kitchen and Al and I stared at each other.

"Well, I guess we have to go up there…" I mumbled and started for the stairs and I heard the clang of Al's steps as we headed up.

There were various doors in the upstairs hallway but I turned to the first doorway on the left and slowly opened it, ignoring the creak of the hinges.

"Colonel? You in here?" I asked as my eyes scanned the room. There were massive bookshelves lining the walls and there was a window on the opposite side of the room. There was also a large desk with various things strewn across it and a large leather rolling chair sat behind it, facing the window.

"How nice of you to show up Edward." The Colonel said from the turned chair, "It's nice to know that you could here on such _short _notice." I clenched my teeth to bite back a response and I felt Al's gauntlet on my shoulder.

"What do you need me for Mustang? You know that I have leads to follow." I growled and I heard him chuckle, that bastard…

"Well." His chair turned slowly and I felt the blood drain from my face. "Can you fix me Edward?" He sat in his chair normally, however his head was staring at me from his lap. I felt my head go dizzy as I stared the Colonel in horror. It was happening again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I panicked as I saw Edward start to hyperventilate and I saw Alphonse go into action as the blonde began to fall.

"Maes!" I barked and he stumbled out from underneath the desk and go wide-eyed at the scene and ran over to help Alphonse. Damn it, it wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be pissed and then we tell him what happened, not have an Edward breaking down in my home office.

"He must be going into shock." Maes murmured and I felt a nagging feeling of guilt.

"I think it's because the Colonel said he wanted Brother to fix him." Alphonse said, "A few years ago he told me a dream where mom said that he couldn't fix her. He nearly broke down after that nightmare and I had to force him to tell me what it was about."

"It looks like he's starting to calm down." Maes said as Edward's breathing began to slow down to normal and color began to return to his face.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" He groaned as he held his head.

"You just saw the Colonel, but it's okay." Maes said and I saw Ed's head snap up and stare at me.

"What…happened?" He said weakly and I sighed. This could be an interesting explanation.

-one hour later-

"So, you need to be fixed because they can't get the limbs to attach because they were cut apart?"

"That's why I'm currently in pieces." I replied and Edward picked up my head.

"You said your seal is in here, right?" He murmured as he turned my head upside down sending the world spinning.

"That's what the bastard said." I replied as I tried to see straight again, and slowly I could make things out easier.

"Hmmm"

"What?" I asked.

"I can see your seal. It's in the back of your head and it's pretty intricate compared to Al's seal. It may be why you can control this body, especially since this body was made to match up to a human's." He explained as he collected my body parts and spread them on the floor the way they would fit together and placed my head on the floor. "I should be able put you back together."

"That would be helpful." I muttered however my head got kicked and I closed by eyes to stop the room from spinning again.

"Quiet you." Fullmetal said with a smirk and I growled at him. "I came out of my way to help you and you just won't be grateful." It was now that I regretted Edward shooing Maes and Alphonse out of the room.

"Fine. I'm thankful, but can you just piece me back together?" I asked irritably and Edward grinned. I'm never going to live this down.

"Fine _sir_." He picked up my head and put it back into place. He made sure all of the joints were put together and that everything was properly put together when he met my eyes. "Make sure that you just let the transmutation just flow through you. If you try to stop it or block it, it could possibly have bad effects of your soul sealing array." He warned and I grunted my understanding and he clapped his hands while I shut my eyes.

I felt a surge of energy and I willed myself to stay out of it although I felt a warmth from it. It wasn't the scalding heat from one of my flames, but a comfortable warmth. However, it didn't last long and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me.

"Are you this lazy all the time, or are you going to get up?" He asked and I lifted my hand so see that it responded and I smirked and sat up.

"I prefer to be lazy when I've just been pieced together." I replied and got up to my feet. "Thanks shrimp." I walked out of the room with the angry teen on my tail and I smiled as I went down the stairs. It was time to get back to business.

**So, how's that? It's a sucky spot to end, but here's your update! Review if you like cookies!**


End file.
